


Home

by dhamphir



Series: Schmoop Bingo [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana’s had a bad week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made. Jess Morgan is mine.  
> A/N1: Written for Schmoop Bingo. Prompt: reading aloud  
> A/N2: While this takes place in the Weak in the Knees universe, it is not part of the series.

It had been a terrible case. The kind of case that made Dana hate her profession. While she took pride in her skill, there were certain cases that just made her wish she’d become a school teacher, or a baker, or anything other than a medical examiner.

As the plane carried her closer to home, Dana’s thoughts turned to her lover. Even though Jess hadn’t been assigned to the case, it had been her support and understanding that had gotten Dana through the case. Dana had never been so grateful for cell phones. She couldn’t wait to get home and feel Jess’s arms wrapped around her.

~~~

Dana unlocked the door and entered the apartment. “Jess?”

She frowned when she didn’t get an answer. The last time they’d talked on the phone, Jess had she’d be home when Dana got there. The level of disappointment she felt surprised her. With a sigh, she carried her bag into the bedroom. As she started to unpack, arms suddenly slipped around her waist and gently pulled her back against the curves of her lover’s body.

“God, I missed you,” Dana murmured as she relaxed into Jess’s embrace, closing her eyes.

Jess kissed the side of Dana’s neck. “I have just the thing to help you relax.”

“Oh?”

“I just finished drawing a hot bath for you.”

“Mmmm…”

Dana felt some of the tension in her knotted muscles begin to loosen at just the thought of a hot bath. She felt hands gently untuck and unbutton her blouse. After sliding the blouse from her shoulders and down her arms, Jess unhooked Dana’s bra and removed it as well. She knelt and removed Dana’s heels before unzipping her slacks and sliding them down her legs. She surprised her lover by scooping Dana up in her arms. Dana tucked her face into Jess’s neck and closed her eyes as she was carried into the bathroom.

“Dana.”

When she opened her eyes, she saw that the bathroom light was not on, but there were over a dozen candles illuminating the room. Jess set her down and steadied her as Dana stepped into the tub. She eased into the steaming, scented water with a low moan and closed her eyes as she laid her head back.

“Here.”

Dana opened her eyes and smiled at the proffered glass of wine. Accepting the glass, she took a sip and smile. “Mmmm, that’s good.” She looked up at her lover. “You’re going to join me, aren’t you?”

“I was going to read to you,” Jess responded, holding up one of Dana’s favorite books of poetry.

Warmth of a different kind filled Dana. She took a slow breath and made a decision. “As much as I would love to listen to you reading to me, what I really want is for you to hold me.”

Jess smiled mischievously. “I think I can manage to do both.”

At Dana’s quirked eyebrow, Jess shed her clothes and then retrieved a tape player from one of the cabinets. She pressed play and then slipped into the tub behind Dana.

Dana smiled and closed her eyes as she settled into Jess’s embrace, and listened to the dulcet tones of lover’s voice reciting erotic poetry. It truly was good to be home.

FIN


End file.
